


Feign

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [219]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge, Wes and Hobbie all survive at Yavin, but aren't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feign

Wedge kicked the legs of his bunk and swore under his breath, and then again a little louder. It wasn’t that he cared if anyone heard him or if he was quiet, but it was getting harder to pretend that he was as happy as everyone else seemed to be on the Yavin base. They had plenty to celebrate; they survived and the Death Star did not. He didn’t feel like celebrating though.

There had been deaths, and as glad he was that they were fewer than might have been, he had just lost several of his friends. Men and women that he had trusted with his life countless times, and who had counted on him in return, and this night all he could feel was a deep sense of failure. He hadn’t died with them like he should have. He had already overheard someone else making that observation. Some young Y-wing pilot that he had never met was talking too loudly in the hanger as Wedge’s X-Wing was being pried apart to get him out of the damaged vessel. The kid didn’t know who he was, but his squad did and they did nothing to shut him up. Wedge sighed, and slumped down onto his bunk, and then stood up quickly as the door opened again. He tried to feign disinterest, but he knew his mood was transparent.

Janson gave him a quick look-over before frowning and tossing his pack onto the next bunk. “Sorry, they told us that this was one of the few places we could bunk for the night. You mind?”

“No, it’s fine. Who is ‘we’ though?” Wedge sat again, grabbing his own flight bag to sort through for some clean clothes.

Wes waved toward the doorway, which was opening, “Just me and Hobbie. I met him down in the Medbay earlier. He was friends with Biggs.”

Hobbie was a slender pilot with light colored hair, contrasting with both Wedge and Wes, and they looked each other over for a moment before Hobbie moved to another empty bunk. “Yeah, I knew Biggs back before we both defected. I had a run of bad luck, losing part of a limb and then getting an infection, or maybe I would have been up there with you.”

“To do what? Die with the rest of them?” Wedge scowled, and threw a few toiletries onto his bed with a little more force than was necessary.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Hobbie shrugged, “Still feel like I should have been ready to go though, you know?”

“Yeah. If I hadn’t gotten sick right before the scramble I would have been up there instead of Jek, or maybe with Jek.” Wes exhaled sharply, “I’m sorry, Wedge, I shouldn’t even be a Rogue if I can’t fly the hard missions with you.”

Wedge froze, “It wasn’t your fault that you were sick. It wasn’t Hobbie’s fault that he was sick either. I should have been a better pilot. Maybe if I were just a little faster they would have lived.”

Hobbie and Wes met each other’s eyes over Wedge’s shoulders. “We heard about what happened up there, Wedge, and that wasn’t your fault either. You could have been killed just like everyone else. Vader was on your tail. The Force must have been with you for you to only get damaged and not blasted to bits. Biggs, Jek, the Commander, all of them- they were all good pilots, great at times. You didn’t get them killed. The Empire did. Vader did.”

“Yeah, you helped Skywalker get close enough to take that shot. You all did, and some gave their lives to make it happen. Don’t blame yourself for their choices. We should honor them for making that sacrifice. How do you think Skywalker feels now?” Hobbie turned his back on the other two pilots, quickly changing into a clean flightsuit. “I don’t feel like going to the parties, but I was thinking about going down to the hangers and seeing if there was something I could help out with down there. Either of you want to come with me?”

Wedge bit his lip, thinking and finally nodded, “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I need to get my mind on something else for a while, or I’ll never sleep.”

“Me too. I don’t want to just sit around here waiting to get tired.” Wes ran a hand through his unruly hair, and gave them both a small smile, “Sounds like a good idea. The Deck Chief always has something for pilots to do down there, if my past punishment details are anything to go by.”


End file.
